


是谁的猫（1）

by tiffanyliu



Category: all坤 农坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyliu/pseuds/tiffanyliu





	是谁的猫（1）

是谁的猫（1）

蔡徐坤不知道为什么会变成这样。

此刻他们躲在拍摄的卫生间隔间，蔡徐坤紧紧靠着陈立农的胸膛，下身的裤子被脱到脚踝。他光着下身，尾巴不知觉的缠绕住陈立农的小臂，仿佛在挽留他。挺立的粉嫩性器被陈立农的大手握住，反复动作。

快感冲入大脑皮层，蔡徐坤只好咬紧下唇才能抑止住呻吟。

陈立农低沉的声音在耳边响起，话语里的情欲沙哑勾走蔡徐坤本就剩余不多的理智，让他只想沉浸在这无边的温柔中。

陈立农张嘴含住小巧耳垂，细细舔舐。听到蔡徐坤的低吟，他露出一抹看不透的笑容。

“坤……舒服吗？”

 

今早，春天的微风吹进房间里，蔡徐坤睁开水润大眼，头上的猫耳微微颤抖，下身的猫耳探出头，顶端带着神秘的湿润拉开被子。

过了两个星期，蔡徐坤对尾巴的使用越来越熟悉了，他穿着宽大睡衣走下床，双腿中间的嫩肉轻轻摩擦过睡裤的布料，引他细声呻吟。

他走进浴室，脱下自己的睡衣，赤身站在落地镜子前，观察着镜子里洁白似雪，却又在无声引诱他人玷污这圣洁的身躯。

蔡徐坤暗下眼神，转身踏进浴缸，打开热水冲澡。

下身的黏腻被温热舒适的水冲走，伴随前来的是昨晚的回忆。

夜深人静的时候，他一个人难以入眠，藏在被子里辗转反侧，就是在等身体里的热潮消失。然后他再起身去浴室，去清理遗留下来的东西。

想到这，蔡徐坤在水中睁眼，大眼里隐隐浮现一道和猫咪一样的竖线。

他的小脸上开始出现红晕，蔡徐坤抱头蹲下，想要藏住他起反应的下身。

猫化的后果来了，发情期。

 

最近的他十分敏感，轻轻一碰都会受不了，甚至有的时候会想要和猫咪一样猫叫撒娇。还好他本身话不多但忍耐度强，忍一忍就完事了。

但是忍不了的是他如野兽般克制不了的本能。

他想要一个人拥抱他，然后强硬的占有他。

填满身体里的空虚，这样他才能不这么难受和无助。

但是蔡徐坤的自尊不让他去低声下气的求救，他宁愿自己憋死，也不会去叫人帮忙。

就这么忍了两个星期，就在蔡徐坤终于觉得自己有自信能单独熬过的时候，一个人打破了这平衡。

 

“叩叩”

“坤，醒了吗？”

陈立农的声音从大门传来，蔡徐坤停顿住准备穿衣服的动作，目光带着恐惧看向大门。

蔡徐坤急忙忙套上衣服，然后随手拿了个帽子扣在头上，这才安心让陈立农进来。

陈立农踏入房间的第一个动作就是观察蔡徐坤，然后他在心里偷偷记下蔡徐坤的表情，随后扯出一抹笑容让蔡徐坤下来吃饭。

蔡徐坤敷衍答应，然后赶忙让陈立农先去吃。

陈立农笑着握住蔡徐坤的手，感受着手里的润滑肌肤，和蔡徐坤一瞬间僵硬却又在下一秒放松的肌肉。

他看到蔡徐坤逐渐变得抗拒，似乎抓住他的是一只洪水猛兽。

陈立农的眼里划过失落，但下一秒他就放开了蔡徐坤。

“坤坤你要早点下来。”说完，他就离开了。

蔡徐坤飞快关上门，然后背靠着门板滑落在地，脑袋藏进双膝中，就像一个躲避的鸵鸟。

陈立农触碰他的感觉还在脑海里，温热的手掌紧紧握住纤细的手腕，就像一张密不透风的网，缠绕着蔡徐坤，把他拖入更深更温暖的地方。

敏感的身体守不住这种接触，蔡徐坤无奈，只好打嗦着站起身，准备下楼。

 

其他成员都坐在餐桌上吃饭，看到他下来后都把目光看向他。

范丞丞露出一个大大的笑容，走上前想要抱他却被蔡徐坤避开。

范丞丞看着蔡徐坤低着头径直走过他，心里不禁感到委屈，但下一秒他就藏好情绪，转过头后又是一副没心没肺的样子。

蔡徐坤坐下开始扒饭，心想赶紧吃完。

朱正廷看着他，眉头不自觉紧皱。

“坤坤，我们下午去拍摄，你不用这么急。”

蔡徐坤抬头看向朱正廷，脸上的红晕还迟迟未曾消散。

朱正廷以为他生病，站起身就想给他试一下温度。

蔡徐坤猛地低头起身后退，当他抬起头看到朱正廷脸上的错愕，和其他成员的不解目光后，这下才发现自己反应过激了。他整理了下帽子，然后飞快低头逃回房间。

 

朱正廷看着自己停留在半空的手，尴尬的收回去。

陈立农低着眼，回想着蔡徐坤刚才的反应。

尤长靖出来掩盖这件事，“吃饭，然后我们去拍摄。”

朱正廷坐回位置，和其他人一样开始吃碗里的东西。

只是，陈立农深深的看了眼蔡徐坤紧闭的房门，心里不知道在想什么。

 

蔡徐坤跳上床，把脑袋藏进被子里。

刚才他出于本能的躲避似乎伤害到了队友，这让他很伤心。

不知道为什么，朱正廷身上散发出的危险还是让他忍不住躲藏。刚才的朱正廷就好像一只狮子，藏有侵略感的视线盯上自己，似乎正在找一个合适的机会把自己生吞活剥。

但是朱正廷是不会伤害自己的，这是蔡徐坤坚信的事。

 

说到威胁感，蔡徐坤不止在朱正廷身上感受过，其他人身上也有这种压迫感。

蔡徐坤摇摇头，小声咕哝，“不可能……或许只是自己想多了……”

蔡徐坤放下心里的大石头，拉开被子躺进去。

睡之前他在团队的微信群里发了个消息，说自己身体不适，睡了。

“睡吧……”蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，强迫自己睡觉。

身处发情期的猫咪特别嗜睡，瞌睡虫重新霸占脑海，蔡徐坤又睡了过去。

 

睡着后的身子缩成一团，猫耳顶开帽子暴露在空气中，尾巴钻进怀里蹭了下脸颊。

蔡徐坤蹙眉，在睡梦里忍不住“喵”叫一声。然后动了下身子，找一个舒适的角度继续睡觉。

 

经纪人打了一通电话，打扰了蔡徐坤的睡眠。

他朦胧的睁眼，让昏沉的大脑活动活动，这才记起来他们今天有行程。

蔡徐坤按下接通键，声音略带沙哑的说，“我这就下来……”

 

蔡徐坤打了个哈欠，缓缓走下楼。

楼梯旁低头看手机的陈立农注意到他，伸手揽住他的腰。

“坤坤睡得好吗？”

蔡徐坤瞬间清醒，有点无措的动了下腰肢。

“还……还不错……”声音有点颤抖。

他不知道该如何躲避陈立农的接触，生怕自己一个不小心说错话就会伤害这个最乖的弟弟，最后只好委屈自己，让他搂着自己去车上。  
蔡徐坤的脸颊红红的，低着头快速走路，想着赶紧去车里然后一个人坐。

一直注意着他的陈立农默默侧过视线，假装什么都没有发生。

车子就在眼前，陈立农礼貌的帮蔡徐坤开门，让他先进。

蔡徐坤敏捷跳上车，速度快到仿佛只有一阵风吹过，抬头蔡徐坤就已经正襟危坐在后方，等他上来了。

所有人都看向他，都在惊讶他的速度，蔡徐坤有点尴尬的侧过头，移出小小位置放自己的包包。

“农农上车，我们赶紧走，别迟到。”

 

今天他们要拍摄几张团体照。

摄影师让他们坐在一起，四个人坐地上，三个人做椅子，两个人站他们后面。

作为C位，蔡徐坤必须要坐在最中间，左右旁的二人要紧紧靠着他，身后的二人也要靠上他。

一瞬间，蔡徐坤觉得自己要完蛋了。

 

温热的呼吸打在暴露在空气中的白皙脖颈，少年的手搭在自己肩上，虽然不是故意的，但垂在半空的手还是会不经意蹭过胸口敏感的乳珠。

还好今天的造型有帽子，不然猫耳这个问题蔡徐坤一个人可解决不了。

但是，就算有帽子也遮挡不住通红的脸颊。

看着蔡徐坤几乎快要自燃的样子，身后站着的朱正廷搂上他的腰，弯下腰问他是不是生病了。

蔡徐坤飞快摇头，站起身跑向厕所。

“我不舒服！”

 

蔡徐坤躲在厕所隔间，脱下自己的帽子让躲藏已久的耳朵透透气。

裤子下的性器已经抬头，发情期的热潮重新霸占身体。

他脱下裤子，自己安慰着挺立的性器。一只手握拳，被牙齿紧紧咬住，藏住呻吟。

蔡徐坤很努力，甚至用了两只手，但还是不够，他需要更多。

就在他担忧的时候，隔间的门被敲响，随后传来陈立农的声音。

“坤坤，我可以进来吗？”

蔡徐坤的第一反应就是拒绝，但是陈立农下一句话让他立马改变主意。

“猫猫，听话。”

身体里被驯化的兽性被唤醒，蔡徐坤失去人类的理智，满脑子只有猫咪乖巧听话的本能。他颤巍巍的站起身，走向门打开让陈立农进来。

陈立农一进来就飞快锁门，然后把蔡徐坤逼到角落，凭借着身高把他锁在怀里。

大手朝下，握住不断吐着白浊的粉嫩性器，开始上下套弄。

“唔！”蔡徐坤咬住下唇，抑止住呻吟。

陈立农低笑一声，伏在他耳边轻轻说道。

少年低沉的声音传入耳里，犹如海上的塞壬，依靠自己的声音让水手们沉醉，从而吃掉他们。

此刻的陈立农眼神火热的能把蔡徐坤生吞活剥，吃进肚子里让他成为属于自己一个人的猫咪。

 

“猫咪，主人让你舒不舒服？”


End file.
